Kamen Rider Hitomi
by Resop
Summary: Hitomi starts a new phase of her training, one that will soon cause her some very troubling problems. Also, Akira is not going to let go of her worries and starts to abuse her Oni powers even more. It's Kamen Rider Hitomi 13 - Deception's Spreading Web. To us, they are heroines.
1. Chapter 000 - Prolog

**Kamen Rider Hitomi: Prolog**

_Note: This is a replacement for the final episode of Hibiki (the one that didn't even give a finish for the big climatic battle sequence of the previous episode)._

Hibiki furiously drums on the ancient alter mound.

Ichirou watches on in amazement and dread as hundreds of Makamou approach Hibiki with only Todoroki and Ibuki having his back.

The man and woman who live in the Western style house stand next to Ichirou and also look on.

The man finally speaks. "So, it has come to this?"

"It appears so. We must protect the food supply of our Makamou."

The man nods. He and the woman draw kanji in the air.

A tremendous blast of energy emerges from the pair and knocks the Makamou back nearly half a mile. However, the Makamou continue to move forward.

The pair speak in unison. "We are sorry, that was the extent of our powers. We must go now but we will eventually be back. Please continue to work hard to provide good tests for our Makamou."

Ichirou smiles. "We'll do our best."

The pair disappears.

The fastest of the Makamou reach the area of the alter. Todoroki and Ibuki furiously fight them off.

"Ibuki!"

"I'm a little busy right now Hibiki, what is it?" Ibuki pants hard from the exhaustion.

"Only someone from the head family can complete the seal, but they don't have to do the whole performance, just the end part. We need to switch."

"Now you tell me?"

"Sorry, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Okay, let's do it then, on the click break."

Hibiki reaches the click break. He clicks his drum sticks together and throws them in the air. Hibiki does a back roll and Ibuki does a forward flip over Hibiki catching the drum sticks on the way down.

"Go for it, Ibuki. I know you can handle the final section."

Ibuki starts drumming.

Hibiki rushes over to the area where Asumu and Kyousuke are hiding. "Asumu, Kyousuke, cover me!"

Asumu looks shocked. "Us?"

Kyousuke nudges him. "We can throw energy fireballs."

"That's not going to kill anything."

"But, if we knock them down it will buy Hibiki some time."

"Right."

Asumu and Kyousuke hold the magical tool between them and start drawing kanji in the air. They succeed in knocking down some Makamou.

"Asumu, your technique is not effective. Try to knock them into other Makamou."

Asumu tries and succeeds. "Okay. Hey, I bet I can knock down more Makamou than you."

Kyousuke looks furious. "You're on!"

Hibiki takes out his armed saber. He unleashes a broad area attack. The Makamou fall down but still move. "You can do it Ibuki! The climax!"

Ibuki pounds the alter one final time. Waves of energy flow from the alter and push the Makamou back over a mile. Unable to sense any Oni near, and no longer being drawn by the evil energy of the alter, they leave, returning to their homes in the mountains.

Ibuki un-transforms his face and exhales. "It's over." Ibuki looks behind him and sees that Hibiki is face down on the ground.

Ibuki runs over to Hibiki and is joined by Asumu and Kyousuke.

Asumu falls to his knees. "Hibiki!"

Ibuki puts his hand on Asumu's shoulder. "He's probably just tired."

Ibuki puts Hibiki in a sitting position and lightly slaps his face. "Time to wake up."

Hibiki wakes and un-transforms his face. "Did we?"

Ibuki nods.

Asumu pops a party favor as the entire gang celebrates at the dumpling shop.

Hinaka, Ichirou, Kasumi, Ibuki, Hibiki, Todoroki and Kyousuke sit around a table and toast. "Kampi!"

Asumu sits down. "Um, Hibiki, this might not be a good time to bring this up, but ..."

Hibiki smiles. "What?"

"I think that something else is calling me more strongly than being an Oni."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think I want to become a doctor."

"Asumu, that's amazing!"

"Really?"

"There's no way I could have been a doctor. I think you'll be able to help a lot more people that way than being a Oni."

"So, you're not mad?"

Hibiki chuckles. "I kind of figured that this would happen sooner or later. You seem to be way to smart to just be an Oni."

Kyousuke looks mortified. "What? Do you think that I am so dumb that I can _only_ be an Oni? I'm sure I could be a much better doctor than Asumu." Kysousuke pouts like an elementry school kid.

"You're plenty smart enough to be a doctor. But, in your case, you would find it boring compared to being an Oni."

"Well, that's true."

"Excuse me?"

The entire party looks at the door where Akira is sticking her head in.

Ibuki smiles. "I invited her to the party."

"I kind of feel out of place, having dropped out."

Asumu waves her in. "It's okay. I have just dropped out as well. I will now train to be a doctor."

Akira enters. "Asumu, I am so jealous of you. To have another vocation that your feel passionate about lined up _already_? I'm just drifting along."

"It's not really lined up, and I'll have to work hard."

Akira salutes Asumu using Hibiki's salute. "But, you're well trained so it won't be a problem."

"Well, I have you partially to thank for that."

"You know Akira, if you change your mind, we can always take you back."

Akira weakly smiles at Ichirou. "I'm sorry, father, I don't think that would be so hot an idea."

Ibuki stands up and raises his cup of sake. "I want to propose a toast. Even though he's only been an Oni for a couple of months, Tomizo-san had our backs the entire time and held off a small army of Makamou."

"You guys, I just did what Zanki trained me to do."

Asumu raises his glass of fruit juice. "No, Tomizo-san, you were really remarkable out there."

Tomizo blushes.

Asumu sees Kyousuke pouting. "Oh, you were pretty good, too."

Kyousuke regains his composure. "So, Asumu, are you going to tell your girl friend that you're quitting being an Oni?"

"Hitomi is not my girlfriend, and she doesn't know about my training to be an Oni. She thinks I am training to do orientering."

"Lame."

Hibiki nudges Kyousuke. "Kyousuke, that's actually a pretty good idea. Orientering gives us an excuse to run off to the mountains."

Kyousuke looks annoyed.


	2. Chapter 001 - A Dangerous Situation?

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 001: A Dangerous Situation?**

Mochida Hitomi hits her alarm clock and yawns. She rushes through a morning routine with incidental sounds eventually coalescing into the song that the Oni typically sing while making up their own lyrics.

"_The sun is shining now on me, now I am feeling warm. Warm, warm, warm, warm, too bad I have to spend the day inside ..._"

She rides on her bicycle to school where fellow students join her in song.

...

After school a tired Hitomi tries to leave.

"Hitomi!"

_Oh no. Risako and Kanon._ "What's happening?"

Risako steps between Hitomi and her way out of the school building. "I'm very surprised that you've joined the go home club. You know that you can rejoin us in cheerleading if you want."

Kanon invades Hitomi's personal space. "There's still plenty of room for more people in the drama club."

"I've been taking a break. I wanted to keep my grades up."

Risako gets in Hitomi's face. "Suspicious, very suspicious. I'll bet that you're having problems with your boyfriend and that's why you been running off early."

"Boyfriend? Since when do I have a boyfriend?"

"Come off of it. You dropped out of cheerleading around the same time that Asumu-kun was dropped from the brass band. And, you would look at him constantly during practice. Don't think that I wouldn't notice stuff like that."

Hitomi giggles. "Asumu is a childhood friend. I care about him, but he's not a boy friend."

Kanon nods. "So, is he not doing well?"

"No, no. In fact, he's on an upward spiral now. He's decided he wants to be a doctor."

"Eeeeh?"

"I think he has aptitude for it, and he's working really hard. I'm pretty happy for him."

Kanon ponders this. "I've known Asumu for a while. He's not the most focused person in the world. Did he develop magical powers that have allowed him to concentrate on this journey?"

Hitomi smiles. "Not magic powers, but he did meet an older guy who became like a mentor for him."

Risako's eyes double in size. "Older guy? Is he handsome?"

Hitomi looks shocked. "I guess he is. I have talked to him many times and he's sort of the guy who can make you feel at ease. I must not have noticed his looks that much."

Kanon also looks shocked. "Hitomi, Asumu is a cute innocent young boy. For him to be hanging out with some handsome older guy, don't you think that's d-d-dangerous?"

"Dangerous?"

"You know, that this guy would try to seduce Asumu?"

Hitomi laughs very hard. "Impossible."

"But, what do you know of this guy?"

"Not that much. I do know where he hangs out from time to time. It's a tea shop where the owner is into orienteering."

"Tea shop?" Risako eyebrows rise. "We don't have practice today. Let's go."

"Okay."

...

Ichirou greets Hitomi and her friends. "Welcome to Tachibana's."

"Thank you."

"How are you doing Hitomi?"

"I'm good."

"Great." Ichirou leads them to a table. They sit down. Ichirou gives them a menu and goes to the back.

Risako smiles. "Hitomi, I take what I said back. If Asumu wants to hang out with that guy, I approve. He's very smooth."

Hitomi looks shocked. "No, no. That's the owner, Tachibana Ichirou-san, not Hibiki."

"He seemed to know you really well."

"I did some part time work here to raise some cash."

Hinaka brings out some tea. "Hitomi! Are you here to see Hibiki?"

Hitomi blushes. "Well, um."

"You're in luck. He's due back from a job in five minutes. Kyousuke and Kasumi were helping him."

Kanon and Risako exchange shocked glances. "Kiriya Kyousuke?"

Hinaka nods and takes their orders and goes to the back.

Risako sighs. "Well, there's no way that Asumu could have competed with _that_."

Hitomi looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, let's say that some bishoujo wanted to hang out with Asumu. You would be left in the dust, Hitomi. In the same way, Asumu must have been left in the dust by Kyuosuke. That's why he trying to be a doctor now."

Hitomi blushes. She remembers the time when she saw Asumu talking with Akira, not realizing that Hibiki had asked Asumu if Akira could follow him in school. "I don't think that it was like that at all. I don't think Hibiki would be that impressed by Kyousuke."

Risako raises an eyebrow. "He's that dreamy?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm back!" Hibiki announces his return.

Hinaka comes out. "Welcome back. You have some guests."

Hibiki, Kyousuke, Kasumi enter the tea shop. "I do? Where's Asumu?"

Hinaka giggles and leads Hibiki to the booth with Hitomi, Risako, and Kanon.

"Hitomi-kun. Are you drumming up new business for the shop?"

Hitomi giggles. "These are my friends Risako and Kanon. They wanted to meet you because of the good influence you were having over Asumu."

Kyousuke sneers. "Hitomi-kun, I have seen these girls before. I _know_ that isn't the real reason."

Hitomi looks hurt.

Risako comforts Hitomi. "It's okay. I can handle this." Risako turns to Kyousuke. "Yes, you're right. We came here because we were worried about Asumu and wanted to make sure that Hibiki wasn't a suspicious person."

Hibiki points at his nose in disbelief. "Suspicious? Me?"

Kyousuke gets a devilish expression on his face. "Hibiki, I am surprised you don't see their point. A handsome guy with a flashy motorcycle who hangs out with cute boys half his age? Who would not be suspicious?"

Hibiki gives Kyousuke a scolding look. "Kyousuke, why are you teasing me? I know you can't be serious. After all, how many times before have you said anything nice about Asumu and here you are calling him cute?"

Kanon and Risako giggle.

A brief flash of disappointment falls over Kyousuke's face before he regains his composure. "Oh that? Well, I am doubly cute, so me and Asumu average out to cute."

Hinaka comes out with the girls' order.

"Hinaka, am I suspicious?"

Hinaka laughs. "Hibiki isn't suspicious. He may not always have good style, but he isn't suspicious."

Kanon nods. "Hinaka-san, are you and Hibiki, ... you know?"

Hinaka gets embarrassed. "No, no." Hinaka leans in closer to Kanon. "Actually, I'm going out with Hitomi's cousin."

"Eeeeh?"

Hibiki looks indignantly. "Hey, I know Todoyama-kun. He's not someone for whom getting a girl should be considered surprising."

Hitomi face plants. "Hibiki, I think they were surprised at the cousin connection."

"Oh, sorry."

Kasumi giggles at the multiple misunderstandings and tries to squeeze past the crowd to get to the back room.

Kanon notices her. "Hibiki, is this lady your girl?"

Kasumi waves her hand in front of her face. "No, no. We just work together. I also work here. Tachibana is a family business. I'm Hinaka's sister. We're both daughters of the owner."

Risako and Kanon nod in understanding.

"But, to answer your real question, Hibiki is definitely not suspicious."

Risako nods. "It doesn't matter, really. I'm no longer worried about Asumu."

Hibiki smiles. "That's good."

"Even if you were a hentai, I would envy Asumu, not feel bad for him."

"Risako!" Hitomi and Kanon yell at Risako in shock, then start smacking her on the head.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 002 - Getting Oriented part 1

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 002: Getting Oriented part 1**

Hitomi, Akira, Tomizo, Ichirou and Iori sit around a table in the basement of the dumpling shop. Akira and Tomizo look down in shame. Hitomi has a dazed look on her face. Ichirou looks troubled.

Iori finally speaks. "Let's start from the beginning. How did this all happen?"

Hitomi pipes up. "It's all my fault. I noticed that Akira seemed less genki at school."

...

Hitomi walks up the stairs to the roof of the school. _Good thing I gave Risako and Kanon the slip._

Hitomi sees Akira eating her lunch by the fence. "Akira!"

"Hitomi. Let's eat together."

"Thanks." Hitomi sits down and starts eating.

"Hitomi, is something wrong? You seemed less happy than usual this morning?"

"I did?"

Akira sees that she's gotten a negative reaction. "Oh, please forgive me. I'm always asking blunt, rude questions."

Hitomi nods weakly. "But, your blunt, rude questions are always truthful."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm kind of being bullied by two girls who think that they're my friends."

"Do you want me to beat them up?"

"No, no, no. It's not like that. It's more like they think that Hibiki is some pervert trying to take advantage of Asumu, so they are acting weird."

Akira laughs. "Hinaka called me about your visit to Tachibana's, I don't think I ever laughed so hard before."

"But, I don't know what to do."

"Unless you have something else that you seriously need to do you should just put up with them."

Hitomi nods. "By the way ..."

"What?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing to ask."

"To the queen of blunt, rude questions?"

"Okay, then, I have noticed that you seem less genki recently. I was wondering if you have quit orienteering."

...

Iori raises an eyebrow. "Orienteering?"

Hitomi blushes. "Well, Asumu told me that Akira did orienteering to explain why Akira was out of school so often. Since she was showing up for school everyday and looking less lively I guessed that she had given it up."

"I think I understand. Go on."

...

Akira at first looks surprised, then regains her composure. "Oh, yeah. Well, I decided to take a break and concentrate on school for a while. I was getting tired of reading Asumu's sloppy handwriting."

Hitomi giggles. "Is orienteering hard?"

"Yes, but it's a lot of fun. Basically, the idea is to move on foot to a bunch of points on a map. You try to do it as quickly as possible and your speed will often depend on what path you take."

"That sounds cool."

"It takes a lot of running ability and map reading skills to be good at it."

"Can you take me orienteering?"

Akira looks panicked. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"But, orienteering isn't exactly the safest thing in the world. We usually do it in the mountains where there are wild animals to worry about."

"I would feel safe if I was with you."

"But, I don't drive. I usually catch a ride with the adult orienteers."

...

Iori looks at Akira. "Good thinking."

...

"Maybe I could ask Tomizo to drive us?"

"You could, but I don't know why you're so interested. It's a lot of hard work and you usually wind up insanely tired afterward."

"But, I want to see the real Akira again, the Akira who would climb mountains and jump ravines just to do it."

Akira blushes.

Hitomi pulls out her cell phone. "Hello, Tomizo? It's Hitomi. I was wondering, could you chaperone me and Akira doing orienteering?"

...

Iori looks sternly at Tomizo. "And, this is where you said _no_?"

Tomizo bursts out. "You don't know Hitomi. When she wants something she has a way of asking it so that no one can turn her down. I have seen her in action since she was very young. Her cuteness technique is overwhelming."

Iori looks at Hitomi. "Okay, I guess I will let that slide."

...

Akira and Hitomi listen on the phone. "I don't think that's a good idea, Hitomi. It's kind of dangerous out there. Do you really want to be a sweaty, banged up, bruised up mess?"

"Please?" Hitomi uses an exaggerated melodramatic voice.

"Well, okay. I think I am off this weekend."

Akira grabs the phone. "Tomizo, make sure to find a beginner's course. No point in putting Hitomi in the hospital."

"Okay."

...

Hitomi and Akira ride along in a hatch back driven by Tomizo.

"Wow, you guys have a ton of gear."

Akira nods. "We will pick out the course tonight and then run it in the morning. We can use the evening to study the maps and make sure we use the right trails."

"Sounds complicated."

Tomizo pulls into a park. "This park has several beginners trails. They shouldn't be too tough."

Tomizo parks in a camping area by a lake. They unload the truck and set up camp. Tomizo brings some dry wood and sets up a fire.

The sun sets.

"So, have you and Akira done orienteering together before?"

Tomizo looks embarrassed. "No. Up until recently I trained with my friend Zanki. But, he passed away. He had a heart condition but he never wanted to slow down."

Hitomi gets a devilish expression. "So, he was a handsome older guy?"

Akira shoves her. "Hitomi! Isn't that what your friends were saying about Asumu and Hibiki?"

"It's okay, Akira. I did get teased about that from a lot. And, I _did_ love Zanki a lot. But, not in the way Hitomi is implying. He was a really good mentor to me."

Akira's ears prick up. Tomizo's ears prick up as well.

Akira grabs Hitomi. "You need to get in the tent, now. There are some wild animals approaching. They can smell fear and will go into a frenzy if they are around something that is afraid. Tomizo and I are used to them and we can scare them off. But, whatever you do, don't look outside once you get into the tent!"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 003 - Getting Oriented part 2

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 003: Getting Oriented part 2**

_Author's note: "Oni ka?" means "Is this an oni?"_

Akira grabs Hitomi. "You need to get in the tent, now. There are some wild animals approaching. They can smell fear and will go into a frenzy if they are around something that is afraid. Tomizo and I are used to them and we can scare them off. But, whatever you do, don't look outside once you get into the tent!"

...

"But, something happened, I guess?"

Hitomi nods. "Yes, apparently the animals threw a tree branch at the tent and the branch tore a hole in the tent. So, naturally I looked outside."

Iori rolls his eyes.

"And, I saw two monsters, a small one and a larger one. The smaller one beat up two other small monsters and the bigger one beat up a giant crab-like monster and destroyed it with an electric guitar solo."

"My, my."

"I know that sounds ridiculous. But, then, the two monsters partially transformed and I saw it was Akira and Tomizo."

Iori looks displeased.

"Maybe we had found some mushrooms in the mountains that caused me to hallucinate and forget that I ate them?"

"No, Hitomi, you saw what you saw. Akira, why don't you tell her how the battle went down?"

...

Akira pulls the zipper down for the door to then tent. "What ever you do, don't look out! You'll cause the animals to frenzy!"

"Okay!"

"Akira." Tomizo points towards the lake.

"Oni ka?" The Douji and the Hime transform into their fighting form. They both have large claws for hands.

"Todoroki, their child is a Bakegani. That's you're department."

"What about them?"

"Leave them to me."

"You don't even have a weapon."

"Don't worry, the Bakegani is probably in the lake. Go."

Tomizo plants his Retsurai in the ground and strums his transformation string brace.

Akira blows on her transformation whistle.

They transform.

Todoroki leaps over the Douji and the Hime and races to the beach of the lake. A giant crab rises from the lake.

Akira motions for the Douji and Hime to attack. Akira at first is pummeled by the pair. She then uses her whistle to activate her disk animals. The disk animals distract the Douji and allow Akira to use an uppercut to knock the Douji some twenty feet away.

The disk animals continue to harass the Douji who resorts to throwing tree branches at them.

Akira powers up using the powers of wind. The Hime charges but Akira uses a series of lighting fast wind aided strikes to the Hime's body.

The Hime backs off, staggered.

"I would like to play with you some more, but, you're already dead."

The Hime explodes.

The Douji breaks free of the disk animals and charges Akira.

Akira responds with a wind aided front somersault heel kick to the Douji's head.

The Douji backs off and explodes.

Akira looks toward the lake.

Todoroki has already knocked off several of the bakegani's claws and has attached his Retsurai into the bakegani's body. "Raiden Gekishin!" Todoroki strums the guitar.

The bakegani blows up.

Todoroki raises his hand in victory and prepares to do a guitar solo.

Akira untransforms her face. "Todoroki, wait. We don't need to explain a loud guitar solo to Hitomi as well as those explosions."

Todoroki untransforms his face. "I'm sure that Hitomi is o-..." Todoroki's jaw drops when he sees that one of the branches that to Douji had used to fend off the disk animals had torn a large hole in the tent and Hitomi is looking out at the scene in shock.

"Oops."

Hitomi gets out of the tent. "What the heck?"

"Todoroki, why don't you change in the car. I'll explain it to Hitomi."

"Okay."

Hitomi looks at Akira's transformed body. "So, you guys don't _really_ do orienteering, right?"

"That's right. We are Oni. We transform to protect people from monsters."

"Why is Todoroki changing in the car?"

Akira giggles. "Because once he transforms back he won't have any clothes on."

Hitomi looks shocked.

...

Iori smiles and signals Akira to stop. "Wait a minute. I do have one question about all this." Iori turns to Ichirou who suddenly shrinks in shame, "Akira transformed. When she gave up being an Oni she handed in her transformation whistle. Did _someone_ give it back to her?"

Ichirou half talks, half mumbles. "Well, it's dangerous in the mountains and a Makamou would still be able to smell the Oni particles on Akira so it seemed like a good idea to allow Akira to protect herself in case of an attack."

Iori turns to Akira. "And, you _have_ given the device back, right?"

Akira looks totally embarrassed. Akira takes the transformation whistle and the three guardian disks out of her purse and hands it to Ichirou. "I hadn't had a chance yet. But, _of course_ I planned to give them back."

Iori looks at Akira sternly. "And, _of course_ the only reason you took the device and transformed was to protect Hitomi?"

Akira looks at Iori with conviction. "Yes."

Iori sighs. "Well, things like this do happen. I am happy to conclude that nothing actionable has occurred."

Ichirou breaths a sigh of relief.

Tomizo raises an eyebrow. "But, even so, Hitomi has seen us transform."

Iori smiles. "Hitomi, I guess you now know the secret that your cousin, Akira, Asumu, Kyousuke, and Hibiki share."

"Iori, do you transform as well?"

"Yes. I was Akira's mentor before she decided to stop."

"Do you use a guitar?"

"I use a weapon that is similar to a trumpet."

"What about Tachibana-san?"

"Well, this dumpling shop is a front for the local operations of the Takeshi. The Takeshi is an organization that helps the Oni fight Makamou, the monsters that you saw Akira and Tomizo defeat. Ichirou, Hinaka, and Kasumi are all members of the Takeshi."

"That's so cool. But, they don't transform?"

"They don't. They help by doing research and providing tactical intelligence."

"Okay, I have decided." Hitomi bows down. "Please allow me to become an Oni!"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 004 - Getting Oriented part 3

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 004: Getting Oriented part 3**

_Note: Hokuto no Ken (also known as Fist of the North Star) is an anime which follows a martial arts master who defeats bad guys with lightning fast strikes to "power points" that causes the body of the victim to blow up._

_Note: "Akiraka na" means obvious, so "Akiraki" could be seen as a lame pun._

"Okay, I have decided." Hitomi bows down. "Please allow me to become an Oni!"

Tomizo arches his back. "I am totally against this! Iori, tell Hitomi that it's too dangerous."

Hitomi turns to Tomizo and gives him a pouting look. "But, _Tomizo_ ..."

Tomizo slumps back down, defeated.

Iori chuckles. "Being an Oni is a dangerous thing, Hitomi. And, one has to endure many troubles to become one. However, maybe you could tell me why you want to be an Oni."

"A few months back, I saw Asumu get beaten up by the guy he witnessed shoplifting. I couldn't do anything about it because I had no power. But, you guys have power, you guys are like the real life Sailor Moon."

Collective face plant.

Iori recovers. "But, Hitomi. Our Oni forms aren't pretty at all. We probably look like the monsters that Sailor Moon fights. We also don't give battle boasts and pose." Iori does the Sailor Moon "in the name of the Moon I will punish you" pose to emphasize the point. "The monsters we fight wouldn't care."

"But, you guys do transform and fight monsters."

"That's only so we can save people. If the Makamou were not dangerous to humans then we wouldn't bother with them."

"But, saving people is a good thing."

Iori leans closely to Hitomi and speaks softly. "Wanting to save and protect people is a noble thing, Hitomi. However, being an Oni is not the only path to that goal. Doctors, policemen, and firemen also fight monsters and protect people."

"I understand. However, I have seen doctors, firemen and policemen in action. They did not inspire me to be one. But I am inspired by Tomizo and Akira."

"Well then, Father, it is your call now. Do you want to allow her to become an Oni?"

Ichirou looks dubious.

Hitomi shoots him a pouting look. "_Please?_"

Ichirou melts. "Well, okay. But, I will have to assign you a trainer."

Iori nods. "Most of the people who want to become Oni quit once they begin the training. There is no shame to this because Oni training is certainly not for everyone."

"I survived cheerleader training."

Iori smiles. "An excellent start."

Akira points to Ibuki. "There is no better trainer than Ibuki."

Hitomi looks puzzled. "Ibuki?"

"That is Iori's Oni name. The majestic breath demon."

"So cool!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot accept that assignment. Normally, it would be okay. But, I have a special training mission that I am to start next week. As a member of the head house of Oni, it is part of my responsibilities. I will be gone for six months. Father, why not let Hibiki do it?"

Ichirou frowns. "No."

"Why not?"

Ichirou looks sheepish. "Hibiki is very shy and awkward around pretty girls. If Hitomi used her charm Hibiki wouldn't give her any training that was hard. That's too much of a temptation to give Hitomi right now."

Hitomi looks like she doesn't know if she should take that statement as a complement or an insult. "Well, what about my cousin?"

"No, he's just as bad as Hibiki. However, I _do_ know a really good teacher." Ichirou looks directly at Akira.

"Impossible!" Arika waves her hand in front of her face.

"You helped train Asumu and Kyousuke."

"But, what if, you know ..."

Ichirou nods. "I know. I will monitor your situation closely. I will take responsibility."

Hitomi nudges Akira. "What are you two talking about?"

"I cannot tell you. I could say some words that would have a superficial meaning, but the reason is something that cannot be intellectually understood, only physically felt."

"Very Zen-like?"

"I guess so."

Iori looks at Akira. "So, will you accept this assignment?"

"Yes, however, I am worried about what might happen."

Iori nods. "Very well then. I would like everyone else to go upstairs. I want to have a word in private with Akira."

The rest go upstairs.

"Ibuki, what I am to do? I quit being an Oni for a reason."

Iori nods. "I wanted to talk to about that. Just from your telling of the story I can tell that the problem that led to you to quit being an Oni is still unresolved."

"Really?"

"I don't recall teaching you to taunt the Homunculi in combat."

Akira giggles. "I guess I was watching Hokuto No Ken recently."

"But, in that series the lead character killed the bad guys not only because they did bad things but because he hated them. An Oni kills a Makamou or a Homunculi not because he hates them but because they are a danger to humans."

Akira nods. "If you are saying that this shows that I still hate the Makamou for killing my parents, then your conclusion is correct. I still do. That is why I am uneasy in accepting this assignment."

"Do you think that this assignment will be too much of a burden for you?"

"Well, training Hitomi for the first four levels won't involve any combat training, so there shouldn't be any temptations there. Once we go into combat training it might be better if someone else took over."

"A very sensible precaution. By the way, you've never specialized in an instrument. What would you be teaching Hitomi?"

"Wind striking. But, if she wanted to learn guitar, drums or trumpet later on, that would not be a problem, right?"

"Indeed. And, that's assuming that Hitomi will last that long in training."

"She will. Hitomi is a girl who will accomplish what she sets out to do."

"Also, you've never chosen an Oni name. If you're going to be teaching, you should have a proper name."

"How about Akiraki? Or, is that too obvious?"

Iori face plants. "How about Kobushiki? The fist Oni?"

"That's not very cute. How about Genkoki? The punch Oni."

"Very well then, Genkoki, please do your best with this assignment. I am counting on you."

"I will."

...

Akira and Hitomi walk home from Tachibana's.

"Akira?"

"If you have something blunt to ask, please do not hesitate. I dislike conversation that tries to talk around things."

"Is it really okay for you to teach me?"

"Yes. But, only up to a point. By that time Ibuki will be back and he can help you properly learn combat."

"I wish it was going to be you the entire way."

Akira stops walking. "Hitomi. Being an Oni is a very serious business. It involves using a lot of power. This power can be used for good or evil. I stopped being an Oni because I felt that I could not be trusted to always use this power for good."

"I can't believe that."

"Hitomi, I think it's great that you want to become an Oni. But, you should know, if you do become an Oni there may come a day when it will be necessary for you to kill me." Akira walks away from Hitomi since her apartment is now in the opposite direction of Hitomi's apartment.

Hitomi looks at Akira walk away with utter shock.

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 005 - A Bitter Destiny part 1

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 005 - A Bitter Destiny part 1**

Akira looks up from her tea. "So what did you think of that curriculum?"

Iori puts down his tea cup. There are other customers at Tachibana's but none really within ear shot. "I think it looks good, but ..."

"But, what?"

"It's good to have a plan in place. But, sometimes your pupil will surprise you with unforeseen aptitudes, so you might have to adjust this along the way."

Akira nods. "Really? Did you have to adjust mine?"

Iori nods. "I had to keep making things harder that I originally planned. If I hadn't you would have gotten pretty bored."

"I didn't think I was doing that well."

"Nonsense. Everyone was very impressed back then. I think that might be why Father and Todoroki are still pulling for you."

Akira blushes.

"How is Hitomi doing so far?"

"She's doing well. She seems to have some aptitude for Tai Chi, her cross walk guard skills seem spot on, and she seems to be responding well to the running and general conditioning drills."

"Good. At this point you should start to look for clues for special aptitudes. These aptitudes can go a long way in pinpointing what type of Oni she will want to become."

"I will."

"I really envy you Akira. It's very heartwarming to see an Oni trainee's progress, and here I have to go away for six months."

Akira looks sad. "I wish you weren't going. When I quit being an Oni, the thing that hurt the most was losing all that quality time with you. And now, you're going to be completely gone and out of communication."

"Do you think that Todoroki might be going through the same thing? He won't be able to see his mentor ever again."

Akira nods.

"But, Todoroki told me that many times he can still hear Zanki's voice, guiding him."

Akira blushes. "I can hear yours as well."

"That makes me happy."

Hitomi, Risako and Kanon enter.

Hinaka greets them. "Hitomi! Here with your friends?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Akira. However, these two strange people decided to follow me."

Risako looks shocked. "Hitomi, we're only looking out for your best interests."

Kanon points with her eyes and stage whispers. "Hitomi, Akira is over there with that _hunk_!"

Hitomi rolls her eyes. "Let me introduce you two. Risako and Kanon, this is Akira's orienteering mentor, Iori."

Iori smiles. "Pleasure to meet you two girls."

Kanon looks like she is in shock. "Excuse me, are you a m-m-model?"

Iori giggles. "No, no. I'm just a normal guy."

Risako looks at Iori with suspicion. "And, how old are you _Mister_ Iori?"

"I'm twenty three."

"And, you're here with a _sixteen_ year old?"

Akira gives Risako a dirty look. "He's not my boyfriend, if that is what you are implying."

"Is that so?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to entertain your suspicions, I need to start training Hitomi."

"For ..."

"Orienteering, of course. Now, if you will excuse us."

Akira walks out with Hitomi.

"Akira, I'm sorry those two came along."

"Don't be. I have a thick skin. I just didn't like what they were implying about Ibuki."

Hitomi nods.

"Okay, let's jog to the field. Those exercises won't do themselves."

"Okay!"

...

Hitomi walks the halls in between classes. _How does Akira do this? Every muscle in my body hurts. I thought cheerleading was bad but this is the worst!_

"Hitomi-kun."

Hitomi turns around startled.

Kyuusuke sneers at her. "I just want you to know that you are my rival now and there is no way I will lose to you."

Hitomi looks past Kyuusuke to see that Kanon and Risako are sneaking around behind Kyuusuke and listening in with great interest. "Is that so? Do you really think that Hibiki wants to be _your_ boy friend more than he wants to be _my_ boyfriend?"

Kanon and Risako squeal.

Kyuusuke turns around in surprise and realizes that Hitomi just has set him up. "No, no. I was talking about orienteering. She only said that to tease me."

"So Risako, Kanon, who are you supporting in this conflict?"

Risako looks panicked. "Hitomi-kun, you're putting us in a pinch."

"Well, I wouldn't worry. I am learning orienteering to better myself, not to surpass Kyuusuke."

"Even so, I challenge you."

"To what?"

"Um, running all the way around the school in the halls."

"Okay."

Kanon lines Hitomi and Kyuusuke up. "On your marks, get set, go!"

Kyuusuke runs off at full speed and Hitomi stands up and starts smirking. It takes Kyuusuke nearly a full hall to realize that Hitomi is ignoring the race. He runs back. "What was that?"

"Oh, I guess you must have won."

"But, you didn't even try!"

"Because I didn't even _care_."

Kyuusuke walks off in disgust.

Risako shoves Hitomi. "What are you doing? You call that being a proper rival?"

"Only in Kyuusuke's mind am I his rival."

"Boring!" Kanon and Risako run off to stalk Kyuusuke some more.

...

Hibiki studies a map that is propped up in back of his hatchback. The wind gently blows the smoke from the camp fire.

"Hibiki, I think that Hitomi trying to be an Oni is a serious mistake. She definitely does not have the proper ambition."

Hibiki doesn't even turn around. "Kyuusuke, there are different types of Oni, the same way that there are different types of people. Just because someone is not a competitive as you doesn't mean that they are wrong or unworthy."

"I'm not sure that I accept that. Just the other day I told her that I consider her my rival. She completely treated my declaration like a joke."

"Good for her."

"Why?"

"Going at your own pace is good. Trying to pace yourself against someone else is not productive, especially since there are many paths toward being an Oni."

"I don't understand."

Hibiki turns around, looking like he just had an epiphany. "I got it. Kyuusuke, take a look at this map. Do you see these two pins? Normally they mark where I have sent our guardian animals. But now, let's imagine that they are something else."

"What?"

"Let's pretend that these are orienteering way points."

"But, we don't do orienteering."

"We do almost everything that someone wanting to do orienteering would do. Now, looking at the map, what path would you take to go from this pin to that pin?"

Kyuusuke intently studies the map which shows both terrain and altitude. "Okay, I have it. There is a tremendously steep ravine between the two points. One must run around the steepest part of the ravine to this point over here. You would be able to run back up the hill rather than climb."

Hibiki nods. "However, that is a long way out of your way. If you were an expert climber it would be much faster to go directly."

"I am not that skilled yet."

"Kyuusuke, everyone who tries to become an Oni brings their own strengths. In the same way that there are more than one possible path between orienteering points, there is more than one path towards being an Oni. Each person picks a path that fits their specific strengths. You are very driven and very competitive. That's good, and it will help you over the course of your training. But, other people might take other paths to exploit their own strengths."

"I still don't understand, but what you said does kind of make sense."

A guardian animal flies up making noises.

"A hit. Let's go!"

Hibiki and Kyuusuke run after the guardian animal into the woods.

Deep into the woods Hibiki is jumped by a Douji and a Hime.

"Get back." Hibiki transforms.

The Douji and Hime transform and attack but are surprisingly no match for Hibiki who disposes them with ease.

A lizard Makamou erupts from the ground.

Hibiki attacks the lizard Makamou but gets thrown away.

"Hibiki!"

"I'm okay. It looks like the Douji and Hime were weak because they gave all of their strength to the Makamou. Here I go!"

Hibiki attack the monster with his Taiko drum sticks. Again the Makamou throws him away.

"Kyuusuke, the Armed Saber!"

Kyuusuke throws Hibiki the sword.

Hibiki attacks with the sword but nothing happens. "What? Is it out of power?"

The Makamou roars.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 006 - A Bitter Destiny part 2

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 006 - A Bitter Destiny part 2**

The Makamou roars.

"Guard this!" Hibiki throws the sword back to Kyuusuke.

Kyuusuke catches it.

Hibiki rubs his nose. "Well then, let's see what you really have." Hibiki runs up and attacks. The Makamou throws him off but Hibiki gets more blows in than before.

"Okay. Just a matter of time now." Hibiki attacks.

And, attacks.

And, attacks, each time getting thrown off.

"Getting tired now? No time for rest." Hibiki attacks and finally sees an opening to attach his Taiko buckle to the Makamou. After calling out a style he furiously starts drumming.

_What's going on? It's not weakening yet. Oh well, I guess this will be the extended version of the style._ Hibiki keeps drumming.

Finally, Hibiki senses the Makamou losing it's power. He hits the finish of the style.

The Makamou explodes.

Hibiki untransforms his face and falls to one knee.

"Hibiki!" Kyuusuke runs over.

"It's okay. I'm just tired. That Makamou was a hand full. Shall we go back?"

Kyuusuke smiles a relieved smile. "Hibiki, you're becoming soft. You used to be able to beat a monster like that without problem."

"No, I'm well trained. There was something different about this Makamou."

...

"Ninety-nine, one hundred." Akira and Hitomi, both dressed in sweat pants and sweat shirts, finish a set of jumping jacks. "Those were good. You're making good progress."

Hitomi's bends over trying to catch her breath. "Do you really think so?"

"There are no limits on the body. What was the exhaustion point a couple of days ago can be easily beaten today."

"If you say so."

"By the way, it was all over school this week. Did something happen between you and Kyuusuke?"

Hitomi giggles while still trying to catch her breath. "What did you hear?"

"Conflicting stories. One story was that you two had a fist fight. Another said that you two had a lovers quarrel."

Hitomi puts her hand over her mouth to hide her open mouth laughter. "Kyuusuke declared that he was my rival and I guess I teased him and refused."

Akira starts doing a stretch and motions Hitomi to copy her. "That was really stupid of Kyuusuke. I don't think he has any control of what comes out of his mouth. If he wanted to do that he could have waited until he caught you at Tachibana's."

Hitomi nods in agreement.

"I think that he's capable of becoming an Oni, but sometimes I worry that he's going to be in a fight with a Douji and he's going to stop fighting to berate the Douji on his posture and get his butt handed to him."

"I can see that happening."

"Being an Oni is just as much a mental challenge as a physical challenge. Being able to keep yourself under control at all times is very important."

"I hope to be as self-controlled as you."

"No, you need to be more."

"What?"

Akira doesn't answer.

_Well, maybe she'll talk about this more some time later._

...

Hibiki and Ichirou sit at the table in the meeting room in the basement.

"So, what do you think?"

"It looks like the Armed Saber was drained of power when it was used against so many Makamou at the Orochi battle. I gave it to Midori and she is taking it to headquarters to try to get it recharged."

Hibiki nods.

"But, reviewing your current battle, I noticed some troubling things."

"No kidding."

"I think that when the Armed Saber was stolen, our _friends_ learned quite a lot about our technology. They might be trying to create Makamou that are resistant to normal Oni attacks."

"Well then, we'll have to get better."

"I might have to start rearranging the schedules so that more than one Oni goes after each Makamou. It will be tough though. We only have so many Oni. And, these new, more resilient Makamou are turning up all over. It's quite a mess."

"Do you best."

Ichirou nods.

...

Akira approaches Ichirou who sits on a bench in a playground. "You want to speak to me?"

"Yes. However, I don't want to speak to Amani Akira. I want to speak to Genkoki, the fighting punch Oni."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No. But, I have no choice. The situation is very rapidly spinning out of control."

"What situation?"

"I have been monitoring Oni battles over the last couple of weeks. It's my feeling that within a month from now, we will be seeing Makamou that cannot be defeated by one, two, or even seven Oni."

"That's a really serious situation, but what could a novice Oni like Genkoki do about it?"

"Genkoki, there's a reason why we are meeting here instead of at the restaurant. What I am about to say could get both of us killed."

A sly smile comes over Akira's face. "By the Makamou or by the head family?"

"The head family."

"If I am to die, I would rather it not be at the hands of the Makamou. At least the head family might be more humane."

"That might be so. But, as for what Genkoki can do, you were with Shuki for a short period of time, right?"

Akira nods.

"Did she teach you anything?"

"Nothing that I can do now. It looked like many of the things that she talked about required a lot of training, training I would not be allowed to have since the techniques are banned."

Ichirou nods. "I think that the only way that we can win this battle is to trick the creators into thinking that what they are doing is not working so they will move on to something else. Basically, I need Genkoki to learn these banned techniques and learn how to secretly slip them into battle so that the creators will think that their Makamou are being killed normally."

Akira grabs Ichirou's shoulder in anger. "I will do what has to be done, but do _not_ think that I will be happy if Ibuki has to be troubled to hunt me down."

Ichirou stares directly into Akira's eyes. "I am sorry that I have to make you fight your inner Oni again. But, I know you. I know that you are stronger than your inner monster."

Akira doesn't flinch. "Are you sure that you're not just saying that to make yourself feel better?"

Ichirou slumps back, defeated.

"I will try my best at this, but know that this could end _very_ badly for both of us."

Ichirou regains his composure. "Well, if that happens, then that happens. However, you'll need these study materials." Ichirou points to a shopping bag sitting besides him. "These are the notebooks of Zanki. Zanki was Shuki's disciple. Zanki was a good man and an effective Oni. He normally did not use any of the techniques that were taught to him by Shuki, but he did write them all down. I had hidden these notebooks to protect Zanki's memory, until now. If you learn these techniques you could become an extremely fearsome Oni. So fearsome that the head family would hunt you down if they found out."

"You mean _Ibuki_ would be forced to hunt me down."

"Yes."

"Then, I will strive as hard as I possibly can not to get caught."

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 007 - A Lively Pair part 1

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 007 - A Lively Pair part 1**

_Author's Note: In Zanki's notebook he refers to Shuki as Zanki. This is because Shuki was originally known as Zanki and Zanki took over the name when Shuki was forced to quit._

"Congratulations, you have been approved to move on to level 2."

Hitomi beams. "That's wonderful! I had no idea I was doing so well."

Akira picks up a pebble from the beach and throws it into the water. "Also, I will be starting active Oni duty now."

"Amazing!"

"Since I will be an active Oni, when we are alone it would be better for you to call me by my Oni name. Of course, in school I would still be Akira, but during training I will be Genkoki."

Hitomi nods excitedly. "That's so cool!" Hitomi starts writing kanji in the sand that spell out gen-ko-ki. "I think it really works for you. You have _genki_ and _ko_ in there which makes sense since you are lively and shorter and younger than the guys at Tachibana's who are Oni."

Akira face plants. She wipes the kanji off with her foot. "Since when have I ever been genki? Anyway, genko is written in Hiragana. It means punch. The ki is the kanji for Oni. So, I am the punch Oni, an Oni who uses wind assisted punches to disrupt monsters and make them explode."

"Wow."

"So, now that you are level two, let me explain to you what that means. For physical activity you will now be doing body weight exercises and tumbling. Also, you will be accompanying me on training drills where we will go to a remote area and you will set up camp and cook for me."

"That sounds like fun."

"Good, you might also have to come along as my supporter if I get called out to kill Makamou. Running a camp is what every supporter does, no matter how advanced they are."

"You did this for Ibuki, right?"

Akira blushes. "Of course. Oh, and one more thing, Father told me that he has arranged for a part time job for the two of us to do that will help you control larger crowds. Sometimes Makamou attack more populated areas. Having the confidence to order crowds around can save many lives."

Hitomi nods. "I will do what I need to do."

"Good. There is some equipment in the park up the hill. Let's see how you do at pull ups?"

"Hai!"

"Oh, and one more thing. In level one we ran on level ground. In level two we run up hills." Akira points to a scary steep hill leading up to the park.

Hitomi looks at the hill and gulps. "_That_ hill? Wouldn't it be easier to use the path? It's much less steep."

"Yes, it is less steep. But, what is more likely, a person needs help halfway up that hill or a person needs help halfway up the path?"

"They would more likely need help on the hill."

"Correct. That's why we run up hills. Because, as an Oni you will not only run up a hill, you'll run up a hill carrying a victim to safety."

"Run? How about crawl?"

"For today, crawling is fine so long as you reach the top."

"Okay."

"Let's go!"

...

Akira reads Zanki's notebook.

"Today, Zanki taught me a new incantation. Using this, the weak points of your enemy will start glowing a faint light..."

Akira reads on until the end of the entry. She walks over to her closet mirror and takes off her shirt and skirt. _Wow, you do get lots of bruises even when you're teaching._

Akira does the incantation. When she looks into the mirror, she sees nine points on her body slightly glowing. She grabs a note pad and draws where these points are on a body.

...

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi stops in the hall. "Asumu, how is your studying?"

"Great. However, Akira told me that you are doing incredible in your new thing."

Hitomi looks around to make sure no one can hear. "Thanks. It's been really rough."

"However, Akira, being Akira, did have to go say that you made level two faster than I did or Kyuusuke did."

"She did? Maybe she was just teasing you? I don't think I am doing so well."

"No, I think she was telling the truth. You've always been more active than me."

Hitomi nods. "Well, don't worry then. We're starting body weight exercises. I think that's more suited for boys than girls."

Asumu leans closer. "Kyuusuke was pretty awful when he first started. He couldn't do a single pull up for weeks. I think that Akira will be rubbing your future success in Kyuusuke's face as well."

"Not a single one? How many could you do?"

"I started out at four, but the last two looked really bad."

"Really bad?"

"Yes, my body was flopping around like a fish trying to will myself up."

"You're allowed to do that?"

"You were doing them with very strict form? How many did you do?"

Embarrassed, Hitomi raises three fingers.

"Hitomi, please don't feel that you're not allowed to do better than me. I'm training to be a doctor now. I do have some pride but I will survive the humiliation of you being more athletic than me. So, please, do your best."

Hitomi smiles. "Hai!"

...

A boxing coach blows his whistle. Six boxers stop resting and go to their station to do exercises.

"Sensei! There is a visitor, and she's _really_ cute."

The coach blows his whistle again. "Let her in, and you guys better behave."

Akira walks in carrying her note pad. She bows. "Please forgive my intrusion, but I have a boxing question and I heard that you are an authority."

The coach nods.

"Do these points on the body have significance in fighting?"

The coach examines Akira's drawing and smiles. "Yes. This point is the solar plexus. That point is the gall bladder. All of these points, if punched at the correct angle with enough force will have the desired effect."

"Their head will explode?"

"This isn't an manga. They won't explode, but they will be severely hurt. For example, a punch here will make breathing almost impossible. Punches here, here, or here can cause internal bleeding."

"Thank you very much. I have just one more request, could you demonstrate on me this point?"

"Are you insane? You might not be able to breath for three minutes."

"It's important! Please!"

"Very well." The coach first shows her the proper angle of the punch. "Now take a deep breath." The coach punches her in the solar plexus.

Akira falls to the ground gasping for air.

"I am sorry you didn't listen to my warning. Those points are very dangerous. Many people have been seriously injured by them."

Akira crawls to her knees by shear force of will. She mumbles something.

"I can't hear you."

"Thank you."

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 008 - A Lively Pair part 2

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 008 - A Lively Pair part 2**

"Everyone, please get back into line!"

"But, aren't you one of the people _in_ the handshake event?"

Hitomi blushes. _This new job is a lot harder than cross walk duty!_ "No way. Why would I be keeping a line organized if I was an idol singer?"

A second young man from the line joins in. "Because you're new. You're doing this because your agency wants you to start from the bottom in your training."

_That's kind of true in a weird way._ "But, I do not belong to a talent agency."

The first guy looks shocked. "No way! You have the exact look that the producer likes. So, do you have a fan club yet?"

"Fan club? Listen, you better stop getting carried away and get back in line."

"Will they be selling pictures of you by the handshake station?"

_This is not going well._

"Hitomi, your portion of the line looks disorganized."

"Big trouble. They think I'm some sort of idol."

Akira looks at the men in the line. "Are you guys stupid?"

The men start buzzing among themselves. One young man finally speaks. "Are you two a combi?"

"I would definitely support you two!"

"So would I!"

"What? You think that the two of us are idols?"

Half the line buzzes in agreement.

A sinister smile comes across Akira's face. "Well, if we are idols, and we told you to stay in an orderly line, you would do it, right?"

The line collectively nods.

"Get in line, then!"

The young men obediently line up.

"That's better."

"So, when are you two debuting?"

"That's a secret. We can't give that away."

_What is Akira doing? Why is she playing along with these guys?_

"What colors will you be using?"

"Eeeh?" Hitomi looks confused.

"If we support you two at a live we will want to know what color glow sticks to bring."

Akira jumps in front of Hitomi. "That hasn't been decided yet. I understand your zeal but there isn't more information that we can give you since we don't have any ourselves."

"Hitomi-chan, who is going to be your rival?"

_This is getting too bizarre. I had better start playing along. Maybe if I give a weird answer they'll be able to tell that we aren't real idols?_ "My rival is ... Kiriya Kyuusuke."

The crowd gets a completely blank look on their faces. "Is he a boy idol? We don't know anything about boy idols."

_Rats. That didn't work._

"But, I think it's great that you plan on competing with both boys and girls."

The line voices their approval.

"Well, my rival will be Hitomi-chan."

"Akira!"

"Akira-chan, shouldn't you and Hitomi get along?"

"Not possible. Hitomi-chan is way cuter than me. For me to stand out I will have to be combative."

The line murmurs their approval.

_I had better play along with this as well. _ "But, backstage we'll always be there for each other."

"Of course, I would never deliberately set the bar low by undercutting her. She needs to succeed so that when I surpass her, then I will succeed as well."

The line applauds.

"Do you have any songs yet?"

"Can you do a mini-live?"

_Okay, this is really out of control now. Surely Akira is going to cut them off?_

"Really guys, we haven't warmed up at all. It will sound really bad if we sing."

"We don't mind. We'll be able to say that we saw a famous idol combi's first mini-live."

Akira pulls Hitomi aside. "So, what songs do you know?"

"Are you crazy?"

"What is the problem? I know that you can perform. You did wonderfully on the panel theater thing."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I think it will be fun. Sometimes in controlling crowds you have to step outside of your comfort zone."

"Can you sing at all?"

"Music is _essential_ for an Oni. I would sing for Ibuki all the time."

"That's reassuring."

"But, Ibuki did not care that I was horrible at singing."

Hitomi face changes to one of terror.

"So, what should we sing?"

"I don't know. Maybe some Anime song?"

Akira nods. They huddle.

"Everyone, thank you for waiting. This will have to be a cover song since we don't have any songs yet. Well, no songs of our own that we are _allowed_ to sing for you yet."

_She getting way too into this._ Hitomi nudges Akira in the side.

"So, here goes our live, this is Genuine Flavor"

"_The vapor trail from my wings takes the shape of you. It's not long until I'm an adult, but is it okay now to hang on tight by my fingertips? ..._"

_Wow, Akira wasn't kidding about being a bad singer._

"_To my special future I will send out my honest flavor._"

_Well, at least they will know that we aren't idols now and stay in line._

The line breaks out into applause.

"Cute!"

"I am very moved!"

"I will without fail support you two!"

"What's the name of your combi?"

Akira smiles a snarky smile. "We don't have one. Why don't you guys suggest one?"

"How about the lively pair?"

Hitomi whispers to Akira. "See, _they_ think you are genki."

"We will have to work on this training exercise some more."

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 009 - The Seeds of Deceit part 1

**Kamen Roder Hitomi 009 - The Seeds of Deceit part 1**

Akira and Hitomi ride in the back seat. Kyuusuke is in the front seat and Hibiki drives.

"Try it again. Just think about what you are feeling and express it."

Hitomi nods. "_Now we are going to war. I hope I can be of use. Use, use, use, use, useless is how I feel._"

Hibiki giggles. "I wouldn't worry, Hitomi. I think most people feel that way the first time out."

Akira nods. "I know that I did."

"Well _I_ didn't."

"Kyuusuke, haven't we been neglecting part of your training?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be singing to me as well?"

Kyuusuke turns white with fear.

"Well, you don't have to do that today. Maybe well find some other time to ease you into it?"

"Okay." Kyuusuke does not sound convincing.

...

Hibiki parks the car at the campsite. "Okay, Genkoki, why don't you and Hitomi set up camp and Kyuusuke and I will work with the disk animals."

"Roger."

Hitomi and Akira start taking the camping equipment out of the back of the station wagon.

"Hitomi, have you camped before?"

"Yes, back when my Mother and Father were still together, we would go camping in the summer. It was a lot of fun. However, they did most of the work."

"Most of the equipment here is pretty simple. It all standard camping stuff."

"So, what are they doing with the disk animals?"

"They are going to take a map of the region and assign each animal an area to patrol. Then Hibiki and I will use our transformation devices to animate the disks. The disks will patrol for some four hours before they start running low on power. They will then come back. Of course, if they find something interesting, they will come back at once."

"Wow, you guys are like Pokemon masters."

Akira giggles. "That's actually not too bad an analogy. We train them and maintain them and they support us. Before too long, you'll be given your first disk animal to train."

"Will I give it a name?"

"No one else ever has before. But, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. Now, lift up that pole."

Akira and Hitomi raise the tent.

"Great, now we transfer the sleep stuff inside, and then we start the campfire."

"Hai!"

...

Kyuusuke studies Hibiki as he sets up the map. "So, Hibiki, how much longer do you think Hitomi is going to last? I'm thinking less than a month."

Hibiki doesn't stop looking at the map. "Kyuusuke, have you ever been a senpai before?"

"No, there has never been someone at my level so it wouldn't make sense."

"Being a senpai is a wonderful thing. Normally, we achieve things in life because we think that they are meaningful to achieve, right?"

"Okay."

"So, if it is meaningful to achieve, then we will want other people who come after us to achieve it as well."

"Why?"

"Think of your father. Was he the first fireman in Japan?"

"Of course not."

"He learned how to be one from the people who came before him. And, once he learned, he helped the people who came after him. That's the way it is all over. That way, if one of us can no longer do something, then someone else can take over."

"What are you driving at?"

"You're Hitomi's senpai. Shouldn't you be helping her achieve rather than trying to tear her down?"

"Why should I? She doesn't have the same passion for this as I do."

"Why? Because I am training you. Because you will eventually be expected to train others if you become an Oni."

"It is hard for me to even think in that way."

"It was hard for you to do a pull up. But, you did. And, even though it will be hard, you _will_ change the way you think. Training isn't just physical."

"So, how should I think?"

"Instead of, 'I wonder how quickly she will fail' maybe you should be thinking, 'I wonder if there's something that I can do that could help her succeed?'."

"It's still hard for me to think that way."

"Good. Doing hard things helps our character grow."

Kyuusuke looks unconvinced.

"Okay! The map is ready. Genkoki?"

Akira looks up from the campfire. "Yes?"

"Let's release the disk animals."

Akira and Hitomi run over. Akira arranges in an "X" formation the sleeves that her disk animals are sleeping in. "Ready!"

Hibiki hits his transformation tuning fork and runs it over his disk animals as they sleep in their boxes.

Akira blows her transformation whistle.

The disk animals spring to life.

Hibiki smiles. "Please take care of us." Hibiki salutes them.

Akira salutes them as well. "Do your best."

The disk animals fly, crawl, slither, walk and hop off.

...

The four sit around their portable picnic table.

Kyuusuke rolls his eyes. "Is it always this boring?"

Hibiki chuckles. "I was just relaxing with some tea. After tea, Genkoki and I will be doing some body weight exercises to get warmed up for battle. You can join us if you want."

"Should I do them as well?"

Akira smiles. "Hitomi, you're not ready to keep up with Hibiki and me. But, you will be some day. As for today, calisthenics would be fine."

Kyuusuke stares intently at Hitomi. "This will be our challenge, rival. We'll see who can hang with them the longest."

...

"Three ninety nine, four hundred. Okay, now let's switch to pushups."

Akira nods. "Hitomi, you switch to squat thrusts."

Hitomi, after doing four hundred jumping jacks, looks like she's going to be sick. "Okay."

Kyuusuke is unable to respond, being bent over on all fours trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly a strange noise startles Hitomi.

Hibiki jumps up. "A hit! Kyuusuke, why don't you stay behind this time? The monsters have been pretty fierce."

Kyuusuke looks up and tries to put on a brave front. "But, who's going to protect you?"

Akira gives Kyuusuke a funny look. "I will, of course."

"Let's go!"

Hitomi grabs the two rocks from her purse and strikes them together, creating a spark. "Return soon!"

Hibiki salutes. "We're off. Oh, Kyuusuke, have Hitomi teach you that before we get back."

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 010 - The Seeds of Deceit part 2

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 010 - The Seeds of Deceit part 2**

Kyuusuke stares at Hitomi with a sullen expression.

"Oh, here's how you do it. You get a quartz rock and granite rock and strike them together. Hinaka was able to help me get a combination that would work together."

"Cut out the goody-two-shoes act. I know that the only reason you are pretending to want to be an Oni is because Hibiki wanted someone to show me up."

Hitomi gives Kyuusuke an angry face. "You're right. I'm cutting class, doing exercises until I get ill, running up hills until I am a bloody mess, and putting myself in danger of being eaten by Makamou, _just_ to make you work harder."

"Exactly."

Hitomi face plants. "You have no idea how stupid that sounds."

"Stupid? I challenge you ..."

"I challenge you to have some common sense!"

"What?"

"I am doing this for myself. _You_ have nothing to do with it. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Kyuusuke looks away and pouts.

...

Akira and Hibiki chase after the disk animal.

"Oni ka?"

Akira and Hibiki stop.

A Douji and a Hime appear from behind a tree. "Our cat will enjoy Oni blood today."

A monster cat erupts from the ground.

Akira and Hibiki nod to each other. They transform.

The Douji and Hime attack but are quickly killed by Hibiki and Genkoki.

"Too easy. That means that our cat friend is going to take all day to kill."

Genkoki shakes her head. "All creatures have weak points. If I can get close to it I can strike different points until I get a reaction. That point will be where you can kill it."

"Good plan. Here I go!"

Hibiki charges the cat Makamou.

Behind Hibiki's back Genkoki does her incantation. She notices that a small spot on the monster's right side faintly glows. _So, it's the kidney? Well, I better not make that the first thing that I hit or Hibiki will be suspicious._

Hibiki gets tossed away.

Genkoki charges and fires off punches to the Makamou's head.

Genkoki gets tossed away.

"You okay?"

Genkoki cracks her neck. "I'm fine. No reaction to the head. Let's try again."

Hibiki charges and Genkoki charges from the side. This time Genkoki attacks points on the back to no effect.

The Makamou throws both Hibiki and Genkoki off.

"Again."

Hibiki nods. "Roger."

This time Genkoki slips in a punch the side of the Makamou. She sees the monster visibly flinch from the blow.

The Makamou throws them off again.

Genkoki pats Hibiki on his right side. "There. He flinched when I hit him."

Hibiki nods.

Genkoki calls her disk animals. "Three pronged attack. Now!"

Genkoki, Hibiki and the disks animals swarm the Makamou. The disk animals distract the monster and provide an opening for Genkoki to start punching the monster on his left side. The monster defends and exposes his right side.

Hibiki attaches his Ongekiko to the right side of the Makamou. It expands into a Taiko Drum head. "Ikki Kasei no Kata!" Hibiki furiously beats on the drum.

The monster explodes.

Hibiki untransforms his face and smiles. "That was easier. Thanks, Genkoki."

Akira untransforms her face. "Your welcome, but it was nothing. Just applying some of the lessons that Ibuki taught me."

"That's right. He was always looking for the right place to shoot a monster with Oni stones."

"Shall we go back?"

...

Hibiki and Genkoki make it back to camp.

"Why don't you change first?"

Genkoki goes into the tent to put on her spare set of clothes.

"Hibiki, I can have some water boiling so I can have some stew ready for you in five minutes."

"Hitomi, thanks. Please do so. That's a pretty good fire you have there."

"Before you continue, yes, she did all of the work on the fire and I did not lift a finger to help her. I did not become an Oni be waste time being a short order cook."

Hitomi ignores Kyuusuke and places two "heat and serve" pouches into the boiling water.

Akira comes out of the tent. "Did you put one on for me?"

"Absolutely."

Hibiki goes into the tent to change.

Akira stares at Kyuusuke. After a minute, "Kyuusuke, I heard that outburst even from the tent. Do you have a _crush_ on Hitomi?"

"Are you insane?"

"A lot of boys, usually in grades one through four, will tease and be mean to girls who they secretly like. I really find that behavior repugnant, and it is even worse when someone as old as you is doing it."

Hibiki comes out of the tent. "Genkoki, please don't pick on my disciple. I think I know why he is acting out."

Kyuusuke makes a disbelieving face.

"I think he really took it hard when Asumu decided to become a doctor rather than an Oni. Asumu was someone who understood Kyuusuke and I think they had a close bond."

"Utter rubbish."

Akira smiles. "Asumu is a remarkable boy. I can see why Kyuusuke is having a hard time accepting Hitomi as a replacement."

"You're acting like I have the slightest amount of respect for Asumu."

Hitomi pulls the pouches from the boiling water and places their contents in dishes for Hibiki and Akira. "Here they are!"

Hibiki digs in. "It's good! However, you and Kyuusuke should have some as well."

"I'm not hungry."

"Kyuusuke, eat. And, ask the chef for it nicely while you are at it. And, I don't care if you think it's stupid or hard. Just do it."

Kyuusuke rolls his eyes. "Hitomi, could you please fix me some of that stew?"

Hitomi ignores the sarcastic tone of his voice. "Sure."

To be continued


	12. Chapter 011 - An Empty Heart

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 011 - An Empty Heart**

_Author's note: Holding up your little finger indicates boyfriend and girlfriend in this context._

"Hitomi, I'm glad you could help out today. I know that you would much rather be fighting Makamou with Hibiki, Kasumi, and Kyuusuke."

Hitomi blushes while wiping off a table. "It's not like I fight Makamou yet. I'm still just support."

Hinaka pulls Hitomi close. "All the same, I am happy that Kasumi got a chance to go out. She's been completely useless around here recently."

Hitomi looks shocked. "No way!"

"It's true. She's been dropping dishes, forgetting orders and spacing out when she was supposed to be researching Makamou."

"But, I thought she was really dependable."

"She is. But, when a certain someone left on a training mission she started losing it."

"I understand. So, Ibuki is to Kasumi is like Hibiki is to Asumu?"

Hinaka face plants. "No, no, no." Hinaka holds up her little finger.

"Oh, I get it. Well, that's understandable. Ibuki must be a remarkable person if Akira thinks so highly of him."

Hinaka nods.

"Pardon my intrusion."

"Hitomi, we have a customer. And, he's really cute!"

Hitomi greats a tall young man with extravagantly styled black hair. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you. I would like to have your shop's specialty."

"That varies from day to day, but I can get you today's special."

"That would be fine."

Hitomi goes to the back.

"Wow, he has a strange aura to him, doesn't he?"

"Hinaka, is this person an Oni?"

"No. Not unless he's from a completely different prefecture."

Hinaka fills the stranger's order.

Hitomi serves the unusual man. "Here is your dumpling and tea."

The man eats the food and smiles. "Wonderful. My grandmother always said that food exists to make people smile. I can see that your customers smile a lot."

"Um, excuse me for asking this, but are you a celebrity? You seem to be different from most people."

The man blushes, then points his finger to the sky. "I am the man who follows the path of heaven, the man destined to rule all men."

"But, you will pay for the food, right?"

"Of course."

...

Hibiki finishes his drum solo on the side of a Makamou. It explodes.

Hibiki untransforms his face. "That's the seventh in a row we've put down fairly easily. I guess it just goes to show that the Makamou will never be able to beat the Oni because they're not well trained."

Genkoki untransforms her face. "Maybe. But, they do keep switching tactics on us."

Hibiki smiles. "We'll always stay one step ahead."

"By the way, is Kasumi okay? She seems one step behind today."

Hibiki grins sheepishly. "Well, I think she misses Ibuki."

"Well, so do I!"

"But, I think she misses him in a different way."

"Oh, I get it. I'm a kid and she's an adult so it's natural for her to act more childish than me?"

"Exactly." Hibiki looks confused. "Wait?"

"It's okay. I know that I'm too young for Ibuki. And, Kasumi is also way more attractive to boys than me."

"But, that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that when our friends are down it's up to us to be supportive of them."

"Which is why you left her with Mister Personality?"

Hibiki gets an 'oops' expression.

...

Hibiki and Genkoki arrive back at camp. Genkoki goes into the tent to change.

"Kyuusuke, why is there no fire lit?"

Kyuusuke makes a face. "Because a certain someone didn't do anything or give me instructions on how to do anything."

Hibiki looks at Kasumi who reads a romance novel without acknowledging her surroundings. "I see."

Akira comes out of the tent. "Kasumi, let's gather some firewood, okay?"

Kasumi does not acknowledge Akira.

Akira gets in Kasumi's face and covers the book with her hands. "Let's go collect fire wood."

"Okay."

...

Akira waits until her and Kasumi are out of earshot from the camp. Akira throws a punch at Kasumi's face deliberately missing. "Do you think I'm going to just let you have Ibuki? You're not good enough for him."

Kasumi looks genuinely startled.

Akira throws another punch.

Kasumi dodges and throws Akira to the ground with a Judo move, the one arm spinning throw. "What are you doing?"

Akira gets up and smiles. "I wanted to wake you up. Do you think that Ibuki would be happy to know that you were pining away for him and not pulling your weight?"

Kasumi looks sad. "I'm sorry. You're right. I've been acting childish."

Akira stretches her back. "Nice throw, by the way."

Kasumi shrugs. "I'm well trained." Kasumi goes over to a pine tree and starts scraping it with a rock.

"Um, we're collecting firewood?"

"Oh, I am harvesting resin. It will catch on fire with just a small spark so it makes starting the fire really easy."

Akira smiles.

...

Akira, Kasumi, Hibiki and Kyuusuke sit around the fire.

"Genkoki, how is Hitomi-kun doing?"

"Great! She's almost ready to move on to level 3."

"In only two months? Your records look like they are in jeopardy."

"She's my student. I think it will be great if a student surpasses her teacher."

Kyuusuke pouts.

"However, I won't miss line guarding at idol handshake events. Recently, I have been feeling an evil aura while guarding. But, it's not like the aura of a Makamou and it did not seem to be coming from the people in line."

Hibiki nods. "Genkoki, I would be very careful. Intuition as an Oni is a very powerful thing. There very well might be something dangerous out there."

...

A shadowy man sits at a desk in a dimly lit room. A large monitor shows a long distance photograph of Hitomi keeping people in line.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 012-Monster Worse than a Makamou

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 012 - A Monster Worse Than a Makamou**

Hibiki, in Oni form, and Kyuusuke approach a cave.

"Kyuusuke, it will be very dangerous in the cave. A Makamou is always the most dangerous in its lair."

"I don't care. I'm sick of falling behind Hitomi. I want to go for the gusto."

Hibiki takes his Taiko sticks and causes their heads to start burning. He hands one to Kyuusuke. "Here, there might be victims inside. This type of Makamou likes to capture its prey and eat it later. You may have to lead some people outside."

"I understand." Kyuusuke looks determined.

"Good, let's save some lives!"

...

Hitomi looks through her purse. "Wait a second, Akira, I must of dropped my compact. I think I know where it happened. I'll be right back."

"Okay. We still have ten minutes before the bus."

Hitomi runs back towards the building that hosted the idol handshake event.

Akira suddenly gets a headache. _This isn't good._ Akira looks at the road that Hitomi would be taking to get back to the building. She is not there. "Oh no!"

Akira sprints down the path that Hitomi took. Suddenly, she sees Hitomi's purse on the ground.

Akira ducks into an alley. She takes a flying guardian animal out of her purse and brings it to life with her transformation whistle. She then uses the whistle to turn the disk invisible.

The disk animal already knows what it must do. It immediately flies up and starts circling. Abruptly, it stops circling and starts hovering over another area.

Akira sprints to this area. She sees a car start to drive off. The guardian animal starts chasing the car.

Akira hails a cab. "Follow that car."

"Which car?"

"Just go right at the intersection." Akira looks out the window to track her disk animal and barks instructions to the driver.

After a fifteen minute chase, Akira sees the disk animal start to hover. "Okay, stop here. Here's your fare."

"Thanks, lady." The driver drives off.

Akira can see from a distance a man dragging Hitomi to his house. There is a high fence around his house but Akira is uphill and can see over the fence.

Akira spots a flower in the garden in the house in front of her. _I hate to rip off other people's property, but I have no choice._ Akira snatches the flower and crouches behind a shrub. _I haven't practiced this one much, I hope I can get it to work._

Akira does an incantation she saw in Zanki's notebook. The flower turns into an energy butterfly which flies at great speed and hits the kidnapper before he can get Hitomi into the house.

The kidnapper falls unconscious.

Akira sprints to the kidnapper's house and runs up the driveway. She uses the kidnapper's car to vault to the top of the fence and flips herself over into the yard. She runs up to Hitomi. _Ligature marks. She must have been choked out. She's still breathing though, thank goodness._

Akira goes to pick up Hitomi and suddenly her headache gets worse.

...

Hibiki and Kyuusuke navigate the dark and icky cave.

"Hibiki, over there." Kyuusuke points to a couple of human shaped cocoons.

"Good catch. You free them and get them out."

"Roger." Kyuusuke runs over and rips the webbing off the victims. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

The victims wake up and follow Kyuusuke out.

"What was that just now, young man?"

"Something very dangerous. You two must run now. The road is up that path over there."

...

Akira searches the unconscious kidnapper's pockets for the keys. She calls back the flying disk animal and activates the crawling disk animal and makes it invisible. She synchronizes the animal to her cell phone so she can see what it sees and hear what it hears. She opens the door a crack and lets the animal in.

The disk animal searches room to room. The disk animal sees a study room with a computer. The screen saver picture is a picture of the kidnapper with four other men. The disk animal continues the search.

The disk animal makes its way to the basement. It hears pathetic moaning. It sees several women behind bars in a makeshift prison.

Akira looks at the keyholes for the cells and sees that it could only fit the style of one of the keys on the key chain.

Akira summons the disk animal back and gives it the key.

The disk animal goes back to the basement and rattles the key on one of the cells.

Akira sees one of the girls take the key and free herself and start freeing others.

Akira summons the disk animal back again. She uses the keys to unlock the gate. She wipes the keys and doorknob clean of fingerprints and puts them back in the kidnapper's pocket.

Akira deactivates the disk animal and put it back in her purse. She drags Hitomi some three blocks to a bus stop.

Finally Hitomi wakes up. "Where am I?"

"Safe."

"What happened."

"Something bad. The less you know of it the better."

"Was it a Makamou?"

"No, something worse."

...

Akira joins Hitomi on the roof of the school. "You wanted to see me?"

Hitomi shows Akira a newspaper. Its headline screams "Man butchered by women he kidnapped!"

Akira reads the lurid article with some concern.

"When I got home I noticed that I had bruises on my neck. The women in the story all had similar bruises from being choked out by a thin rope. And, this location of the story is three blocks from the bus stop we were at when I woke up. Please, do not tell me this is a coincidence."

"It's not. I prevented the guy from getting you inside and I managed to free the women. But, I didn't kill the guy."

Hitomi stares at Akira hard. "I believe you."

"Thanks. Oni don't go around killing people."

...

Akira studies the article at home.

"Evidence at the house shows that the kidnapper was acting alone."

Akira synchronizes her cell phone to her computer. She displays the picture on the kidnapper's computer showing the kidnapper and the four other men. _Acting alone, huh?_

...

"Most honored chairman!" A man in period garb runs up to another man in period garb who sits in an old fashioned office. (Neither man looks anything like the five men in the picture on the kidnapper's computer.) The police commissioner has sent you this picture.

The chairman looks at the picture. "This man must have been very disliked. He was stabbed multiple times by many people."

"But, sir, look at the shoulder."

"A burn in the shape of a butterfly?"

"Our agents found evidence that a flower was freshly picked not more than a block away."

"Shuki?"

"No, she was confirmed to be dead."

"Very well. Hotoro, please start an investigation."

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 013 -Deception's Spreading Web 1

**Kamen Rider Hitomi 013 - Deception's Spreading Web Part 1**

"Congratulations! You are now up to level 3!"

Hitomi looks at the water of the bay. "I hope that I am making progress at an acceptable rate?"

"There is no such concept. Being an Oni means putting your life on the line. It is much better to be well trained and live than to take shortcuts in your training and die in the field."

"I see. So, what new ways to exhaust me do you have?"

Akira smiles a sneaky smile. "Well, first off, you remember our old friend, running up a hill?"

Hitomi nods.

Akira throws a couple of backpacks down. "Starting today, we will run the same hill running drill, only wearing backpacks with rocks in them."

"No way!"

"We will start with only a small number of rocks. But, as your training progresses, you load up with heavier and heavier rocks."

"Why?"

"Because you might have to haul a frightened child up a hill to get it out of danger."

"Okay, then I will do it."

"Good. Also, while we are up at the park at the top of the hill, not only will we do body weight exercises, we will also start some tumbling work. Your Oni body will be tough, but you still need to learn how to fall properly so that you can be the most effective in combat."

Hitomi nods.

"Okay, let's gather up some rocks and do this!"

...

Hitomi collapses after falling on her back, unable to get up. "Honestly, I think I hurt more today than I have hurt all the previous training sessions put together!"

Akira helps her up. "There are some more aspects to level three training that I haven't told you yet."

"Oh?"

Akira throws a punch at Hitomi.

Hitomi shrieks, covers up and steps out of the way of the punch.

"Starting today, you will learn how to defend yourself against unsophisticated attacks. Makamou, Douji, and Hime aren't exactly superstar martial artists. They are most likely to throw punches or kicks against you. In level three, you will learn how to avoid their attacks as opposed to cowering."

"But, things blow up when you punch things!"

Akira laughs. "I am not transformed so things are not going to explode. But, if I punch your head at the right angle with enough momentum I could cause your head to snap causing brain damage. So avoiding my punches would certainly be in your best interest."

Hitomi nods.

"When fighting an opponent, it is important to always look at them. If you can see an attack coming you have five ways of countering the attack. But, if you don't see it coming then you have no way of countering it. Now, stand up and face me."

Hitomi stands.

"I will throw a punch in slow motion at your head. That's where most of the monsters throw punches anyway. Tuck your chin down and block my punch with your shoulder."

Hitomi sees Akira throwing the slow motion punch. She has plenty of time to tuck her chin and place her shoulder in the way of the punch.

"Excellent! Now stand still." Akira punches Hitomi's shoulder hard.

"Yikes!"

"How bad was that?"

Hitomi rubs her shoulder. "Actually, not too bad."

"Good. The side of the shoulder can take some punishment and not give you too many problems. Now, hold the back of your fist up."

Hitomi does and gets punched there.

"Not bad?"

"Yeah, tolerable."

"Good, that's the principle of the block. Take the blow in an area that doesn't hurt so bad. Now for the parry. When I punch, push my hand across my body."

Hitomi is able to do this easily against Akira's slow motion punch.

"Now, see how clumsy my position is? You could probably push me over or get behind me. Now the next one is pretty easy. It's called duck."

Hitomi is able to duck under Akira's slow motion punch.

"Now comes a really hard one. It might take a while for this to become natural. It's called rolling with the punch. It's kind of a last resort defense. It's waiting until the punch is a couple inches away from your chin and then rolling your head away from the punch so that even though the punch makes contact it does so with less momentum."

Akira throws a slow motion punch. Hitomi jerks her head away too quickly and the punch misses completely.

"Too fast, you must allow some contact."

"Wow, this is hard."

"This is the last one, so don't worry."

"I thought there were five techniques?"

"I can show you the fifth technique, but it's also an offensive technique so I really shouldn't show it to you in level three. However, you're a good student so I know that you won't be misusing it."

"Okay."

"It's a combination shoulder block and roll. The idea is to bait your opponent in so that he thinks that he is throwing a killer punch when really all he is doing is exposing a weak point."

"Wow."

"Now, I will throw a slow motion punch. Deflect it with your shoulder slightly and roll with the punch. After my fist has passed your face, pivot back with all your force and drive your fist upward into my chest."

Hitomi has an uneasy face.

"And, Hitomi? Please do not kill me. Pull your punch at the last second."

"Okay."

Akira throws the punch and Hitomi gets the technique correct the first time, pivoting sharply but stopping herself right before she drives her fist through Akira's solar plexus.

"Thanks. I have been hit there before and it is _heinous_!"

Hitomi lets out a giggle of relief. "Will that hurt a Makamou?"

"Sometimes. Really though, if you're not transformed you should not be trying to attack a monster, simply because you don't know ahead of time what will hurt them. But, if you are transformed, pure sound will destroy them."

"Amazing."

"Now, also for level three, we are going to be doing some special training on Friday after school, so please look forward to it."

"I will."

...

Akira goes out on the balcony of her apartment and breathes in the night air. She takes out her flying disk animal and animates it with her transformation whistle and then makes it invisible. "I'm sorry I keep asking you to do this, but I don't have any other way to continue this investigation."

The disk animal nods in sympathy.

"Safe trip."

The disk animal flies off.

Akira walks back into her apartment and examines a map. One spot on the map is circled and a bunch of black pins loosely surround it. There is one pink pin among the black pins.

There is also a print out of the picture of the five men by the map.

Akira looks at the map and looks at the picture of the men. "Four dangerous animals are still out there, and dangerous animals come out at night."

To be continued


End file.
